Card of Duty: Warfare Revamped
by ernesth100
Summary: When the terrorist Unister(Gunther Strafe) attacks, the only soldier with the tech and skill to stop him, Sid Rower must put an end to Unisters plans. Unister travels the world with Card Warfare system and uses it to save the world.


**Chapter 1-Combat Warfare Revamped**

In the year 2013, the technology for war is so advanced, well in my time it's the year 2019. 6 years later and warfare tech has barely taken another step. That is until now. A single solider was selected to test a new experiment called Card Warfare. Here's how it work's. A series of weapons are transmitted onto cards to be more efficient smaller, lighter and easier to carry therefore allowing you to carry more. The cards take matter from the air around them and use it to replicate the effects of weapons and vehicles. It's very complicated. Anyway during the procedure one of the test men, named Neshal attacked pulling a gun. The guards fought him off, but he had back up. He attempted to go destroy the computer and the data along with it. But the test solider stopped him using his frag grenade card to stop him. Neshal escaped and the solider followed. Outside it was a full on ambush Neshal basically brought an army. The guards took the solider to an emergency safe house and it was then revealed his name was Sid Rower. They filled him in on the details. Neshal is a solider for Gunther Strafe, leader of the Uninfinate Army, otherwise known as the Uni-ARMY. His nickname is Unister because he is referred to as the Uninfinate Monster. He's been working on experiments, with himself and alien DNA. Sid was the only one with the tech and skill to hunt him down. His first mission is to break into Unisters base and stop him from fusing with the alien DNA. Sid gets there but he's too late Unister is already mutating.

* * *

**Chapter 2-The**** Escape**

Unister is half way mutated a scar runs down his right eye and his left arm is entirely black. Sid begins to run and is able to use a semtex card to stop Unister, or at least slow him down. When he gets back outside he is greeted by an army of Unisters men, but he uses his BEAR card to summon the vehicle and run them over. On the way out Sid has found out that there's data on Unister in an army base in Egypt. Once he gets there he encounters a glitching AGR. It was meant to protect the base but it starts attacking Sid. However Sid is able to stop it and counter the AGR with an assault drone, blowing it up.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Reinforcements **

After defeating the AGR, Sid is attacked by soldiers whom all bare the eye scar like Unister. They are extremely hard to kill, apparently they've become some sort of zombie soldiers. He escapes and finds the base. They tell Sid Unisters at his chemical lab working on a bomb that will detonate making everywhere uninhabitable. But everyone who serves him will be let into his bio-dome. Sid heads off with some reinforcements from the African Militia.

* * *

**Chapter 4-All Out War**

Sid, along with reinforcements from the African Militia attack Unisters chemical lab. They have extreme difficulty getting past the zombie soldiers, they are much faster and smarter that you would've guessed. When Sid gets to Unister his mutatation has gone futher. Both arms and his right leg, are entirely black. Sid tells his crew to go and try to keep the remaining zombie soldiers out. Unister begins to try and squash Sid now having an extreme advantage in size. Sid takes out an RPG card to blow up Unister, who then catches and kicks it back at Sid. Sid manages to get out and assualt shield but his leg is damaged by the shrapnel. Sid drops a smoke grenade card and he and his team unable to go outside go through the doors or windows, go to the roof. Once on the roof Sid,s team prepares to use their gliders to get down, but Sid won't leave. He states he's been through too much to retreat now. He calls in his emergency back up and states "now this is an all out war". He and his team follow Unister who is discovered to be infiltrating the underwater army base. His partner Neshal is stealing data from the computer. Sid attempts to stop him but he has on an advanced juggernaut suit. Sid is left with no choice but to blow the underwater base. Afterwards he finds out Neshal escaped, and Unister was never in the base.

* * *

**Chapter 5-In The End, It's Not Over**

Sid follows Neshal and takes down his defense with an EMP card. Once all his forces are down he sneaks into Neshals HQ, to destroy the lab, only to find out it was a distraction. Unster has luanched his bomb. Sid destroys it with a SAM turret, but Neshal is radiated from the falling debre and tries to kill Sid. Sid is unable to get close enough and uses a guardian to stop and kill Neshal who explodes from the unstable radiation. Sid escapes the explosion just in time to confront Unister, the mutation is complete every part of his body is a metallic-leathery black Except his head which still has the eye scar. He's releasing dangerous toxins from his body and his eyes ar pitch black. He truly is the Uni-monster now. Sids weapons have no effect and actually melt before they can touch Unister due to the heat he's generating. Sid decides the only way to stop him is to sacrifice himself and in an act of a pyrrhic victory nuke the field. But before he can draw the card a man on a rope drops down and pulls him into the helicopter and the instead bomb Unister. Whom eventually can't take anymore and dies. They bomb the space a few more time to make sure he's dead, until all that's left is a crater. Unister is dead but Sid see's something coming to sure in the helicopter.

* * *

**Chapter 6-Epic**** Ops**

Sid uses binoculars and see's the vessel is a heavily armed, massive ship with what appears to be a huge VTOL attached to it. A horrible realization hits Sid. Neshal was taking data to see how to get past the Navy gaurds at sea! The VTOL begins to fire missiles in every direction setting the ablaze. After realizing that no weapons or normal bombs have any effect. Sid and the other solider's agree on something. Before the ship can get closer to shore Sid happily drops his nuke card utterly obliterating the vessel. Sid then falls back thanking God it's over. The next week Sid and his new team are dubbed a new division of the U.S. Army. They are now know as Epic Ops, an entire team of specialists in Card Warfare. They are led by Captain Sid Rower.

** THE END.**


End file.
